


First Anniversary:  Paper

by sainnis



Series: Fellowes Mews [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sainnis/pseuds/sainnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Ed celebrate a year living at Fellowes Mews.  With presents.  And other things.</p><p>This is the thirteenth story in the Fellowes Mews series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Anniversary:  Paper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyagosstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyagosstar/gifts).



Tapping a pen against his chin, Ed paged through the stack of memos before him, pulling out a few for further review. If he’d known before how many papers a day he’d have to sign, he might have cultivated a sloppier signature. The amount of paperwork the Manor generated on a given day was astounding, and he made a mental note to tell the gardeners to plant some more trees. It wasn’t equivalent exchange exactly, but it made him feel less guilty. 

A notation caught his eye and Ed frowned, holding up a typed schedule. “This isn’t what I wrote.”

“What?” Roy looked up over his second cup of coffee, neither of which he was supposed to have past eight. He sat in an overstuffed easy chair, looking every bit the man of leisure in his shirtsleeves, even though nothing was further from the truth. 

“This isn’t the schedule I wrote up this morning. I specifically indicated the North Wing, not the West. This is ridiculous.” He flicked the paper with a metal finger, shaking his head. “And it’ll be a fucking nightmare to move the guard rotations all over the damn Manor.” Ed sighed. His room rotation schedules were their own sort of scientific genius; he even made up calculations to ensure the randomness of the selection. “What the hell is wrong with Bonnie? She never gets the room assignments mixed up.”

“Don’t blame your secretary for not being able to read your writing,” Roy said, a smile curling around his coffee cup.

“My handwriting is pristine. You’re the one who scrawls like an eight-year-old.”

Roy looked back to the book in his lap. “It’s a poor craftsman who blames his tools, Ed.”

“What are you reading over there, Quotations for Assholes?”

“It’s one room assignment for one night. It’s not a big deal.” Roy set down his book, rising to his feet. “It’s been a long day, so for once, just let it go.” He stood behind Ed’s chair, his hands coming to rest on Ed’s shoulders. Ed wanted to shrug him off, but Roy’s thumbs had already started moving in quiet circles into the tense muscles of his neck.

“I know you think I’m paranoid, but I am doing the best I can to keep you safe. And I don’t appreciate my efforts being thwarted by a typo.” Ed paused, his breath hitching as Roy’s fingers slowly loosened a knot behind his left shoulder blade. “You’re right. It’s too late to fix it, so there’s nothing I can do, but you’d better believe Bonnie is hearing all about it in the morning.”

Roy laughed softly, pushing Ed forward a bit in the chair to massage further down his spine. “I have no doubt.”

Ed let out a short groan, closing his eyes. “That feels really good.”

Roy’s warm breath brushed against his ear, his voice soft and low. His fingers slipped around Ed’s collar, investigating the skin over his clavicle. “I can make you feel even better.” Roy’s hand guided Ed’s chin up to his lips, kissing him hard. Roy tasted like roasted coffee, and Ed flicked his tongue against the roof of Roy’s mouth, making Roy groan. 

“You want to go upstairs?”

“Fuck, yes.” 

He followed Roy up the grand staircase, watching the perfect sway of his ass, and it was all he could do not to tackle him mid-stride. Ed stayed right on his heels all the way to the West Wing, digging around in his pocket for the proper key. Guards were already waiting outside, their faces impassive. 

Roy stood by the door, a ridiculous smile on his face. “So, the Library Suite, huh?”

Ed shrugged, shoving the key in the lock. “At least if Bonnie was going to screw this up, she picked a room I like.” Roy started to take a step towards the door, and Ed shoved him back gently, scoffing. “Seriously, we’ve been doing this for a long time now. Me first.”

He always prepared himself before entering a room, hands at the ready. The rooms all had alchemical wards, but Ed insisted on inspecting them before Roy entered. Turning on the light switch, Ed glanced around, about to perform his cursory sweep, when suddenly he gasped.

“What did you do?”

Ed felt his throat tighten, and he heard Roy chuckling from outside the door. “Get in here.”

Roy ducked his head before crossing the threshold, pursing his lips to keep a cocky grin at bay. “What do you think?”

“Roy…you…I don’t even…” Ed stopped, aware he was stammering. He walked over to the new built-in bookcases that now covered each wall, touched the oiled wood with his left hand. He started reading the spines, and pressed his fingers to the gold-embossed leather. “Where the hell…Oh, shit, Roy…” Ed pulled one of the books, holding it up. “This is Mosbey’s Fourth Treatise.” His voice actually wavered slightly. “It’s beyond unavailable. I’ve never even seen a copy of this before. Central Library doesn’t even have one.”

“I decided that you need a decent alchemy library of your own.” Roy hooked his thumbs into his belt loops, looking utterly pleased with himself. “You’d be surprised how much more available things get when you’re the Prime Minister.”

Ed set the book down reverently, and then saw another new object in the room. “Is that a rolling ladder?”

“It is.”

“A fucking rolling ladder.” Ed started to laugh, giving it a little push, watching it slide silently along its track. “This is brilliant. I’ve always wanted one of these.”

“I know. You think I don’t listen to you when you talk, but I do.” Roy grinned. “At least sometimes.”

Ed crossed the space between them, pulling Roy into a tight embrace. “What the hell did you do all this for?”

“It’s our first anniversary.” Ed stared at Roy blankly, and Roy pressed a kiss to Ed’s forehead. “Of living here. A year at Fellowes Mews. I thought it was worth celebrating.”

“It is.” Ed rested his head against Roy’s chest, his arms wrapped comfortably around him. “I didn’t get you anything.”

“Want to know a secret?” Roy’s voice was a whisper.

“Yeah.”

“I already have everything I want.”

Ed kissed his collarbone with a grin. “Liar.”

“You have to be at least a little bit impressed I managed to do something under my own roof that you weren’t aware of.” 

“You’re right. I am a little bit impressed.” Ed tilted his head to kiss Roy, and then changed tack and nipped his lower lip instead. “Fucking sneak.”

Roy’s hands crept up beneath the back of his shirt, his fingers raising gooseflesh over Ed’s spine. “So I guess I should just leave you alone with the Mosbey book, huh? Unless there’s something else you’d rather do?”

Ed grinned, kissing Roy gently this time. “Mosbey’s been waiting a long time. He can wait a little longer.”

“Come to bed.” Roy’s hand slipped around Ed’s right wrist, tugging on his automail. 

“I have to check the door,” Ed said, walking back across the room, and then frowned when the handle turned easily. “You forgot to lock it.” 

Roy lay sprawled on the bed, which was definitely bigger than the one the room previously contained. “Good thing I have you then.”

“If you took the slightest interest in your own security, you might make my job that much easier, you know?” Ed climbed on the bed, straddling Roy’s hips.

Roy’s mouth turned up lazily, his hair hanging low over his eyes. “I am interested in my own security. That’s why I added extra guards on the schedule tonight, because I knew you’d worry since we changed rooms.”

Ed stared, mouth open. “You added a detail to the West Wing?”

“And perimeter, just for good measure.” 

“God, I am so fucking hot for you right now.” 

Ed tried to be careful with Roy’s clothes most of the time, but he yanked with perhaps more force than was strictly necessary on the front of Roy’s perfectly tailored shirt, and a mother-of-pearl button sailed through the air. Leaning in to kiss Roy, Ed’s nimble fingers undid the rest of the buttons with a little more restraint. He slid his automail hand down Roy’s chest, grinning as Roy breathed out a moan.

“You got us a new bed.”

“The, ah, center of gravity on the old one wasn’t what it used to be.”

Laughing, Ed ground his hips just slightly against Roy’s, making him squirm. “Are you saying we broke it?”

“It wasn’t exactly broken. More like spent.” Roy’s fingers were busy with Ed’s belt, undoing the buckle and sliding the leather free from his belt loops. 

Ed grinned as Roy slipped one hand down Ed’s pants, and he rocked his hips forward to increase the pressure of Roy’s palm on his cock. “Don’t you think we should get naked first?”

Roy hummed lightly against Ed’s throat. “We’ve become very adept at sex with clothes on.”

“I know, but we’re not under your desk at Central right now, so I vote clothes off.” 

“Agreed.” Roy shrugged out of his ruined shirt, looking devastatingly good in a white tank and black slacks. He undressed himself lazily, dropping his clothes on the floor with his usual carelessness. Someday, Ed thought briefly, we may not have household staff, and this might require a conversation.

Ed was always naked first, and he lay on his stomach, bare ass facing the ceiling, and watched as Roy slid off his boxers. “I like this bed,” he said, testing the mattress with both hands. 

Roy smiled lightly, coming to rest on the bed beside Ed. “I thought you might.” The warmth of Roy’s hand on the small of Ed’s back felt like pure sunlight. 

“We might need upgrades in some of the other suites, don’t you think?” Ed pushed himself up, climbing over Roy on hands and knees. 

“I’ll have to talk to the Treasury Secretary,” Roy said, shuddering slightly as Ed’s movements brushed their cocks against one another. “God, I miss having sex with you.”

Ed snorted, kissing Roy’s throat. “Considering what you do for a living, we have a lot of sex.”

“Quick sex. Up against the bathroom wall sex.”

Ed shrugged, turning his attention to Roy’s collarbone. “I’m not particular as long as we’re having it.”

“I just mean I miss this.” Roy’s hands stroked patterns on the back of Ed’s neck, making gooseflesh rise on his flesh. “You. Me. A great bed. Lots of time. Maybe some light restraints.”

Ed kissed him, biting his bottom lip hard enough to sting. “If you’d ever take that vacation you keep putting off, we could have that. But meanwhile, I’m naked and hard and pretty anxious to get going, so maybe now’s not the best time to discuss the sex we’re not having and instead, have sex.”

Roy licked his lip, nodding. “You’re right.”

“I’m always right.” Ed laughed, reaching down to palm Roy’s cock. “You’d do well to remember that.”

Roy’s mouth found Ed’s, and all of the banter fell away, leaving just heat and desire. He breathed in Roy’s scent—the expensive soap he liked, combined with the slightest bit of starch from his shirt—and felt the tension of the day lift right out of his skin. There were precious few things that couldn’t be made right with the simple act of Roy’s touch.

It was such a luxury, Ed thought—or at least the small part of Ed’s brain that wasn’t fully engaged in getting fully turned on—to actually have foreplay. They’d perfected the art of the quick fuck; all that mattered was a bit of friction and release. Some days that was all they could get, and on quite a few other lonlier days, well, it was almost like being single all over again. 

The joy of being tangled up in Roy actually brought up a delighted laugh out of Ed, and Roy stopped worrying his teeth on the delicate skin of Ed’s neck. “What are you laughing about?”

“We’re making out. How long has it been since we made out? It’s kind of hilarious, don’t you think?” Ed grinned, rocking his hips against Roy’s. “Don’t you remember the first time? I got my automail hand stuck in your hair.”

“Of course I remember.” Roy smoothed his palms over Ed’s face, and Ed leaned into his touch. “I miss that car.”

“We had some hot sex in there.” Ed sighed. “But convertibles aren’t really practical for heads of state.”

Roy nodded solemnly. “I won’t always be Prime Minster.”

“Promise?” Ed grinned as he leaned over to pull open the drawer of the bedside table. “That’s a lot of lube.” He opened one of the bottles and poured some in his hand, warming it between his palms.

“I figured it’s more cost-efficient to order in bulk. There are some things I can’t exactly put on an expense report.” Roy exhaled sharply as Ed’s automail finger slipped inside him. “Shit.”

Ed slid another finger inside, taking great pride in Roy’s hitched breathing. Using his other hand, Ed stroked his own cock, waiting until Roy started to growl at him to just fucking hurry up already. 

“I don’t want to rush you,” Ed teased, watching Roy’s expression hover between lust and desperation. “I thought this was foreplay.”

Roy was flushed, his eyes black in the low light. “Foreplay is overrated. Just fuck me.”

Easing himself inside of Roy, Ed gasped at the sudden rush of heat. Roy’s legs drew him in, and Ed reached for Roy’s leaking cock, his slick fingers gliding effortlessly over the skin. He started to move, and for a brief moment he remembered that there had been a time that the body below his was unfamiliar. It seemed unthinkable now; twined together like this, it was impossible to tell which breath was his and which was Roy’s. 

Roy started panting, his muscles clenching in ways that made Ed’s body shake. They were lined up perfectly, each stroke hitting Roy’s prostate with practiced ease. “You…are the best fucking lay…ever .” 

Ed pushed harder, watching beads of sweat slide down the corded muscle of Roy’s throat. “Come for me.”

Roy’s voice grew ragged, his breathing sharp through his teeth. “Don’t want…it to be over so soon.”

“It’s not like we won’t be going again soon enough.” Ed slid the hand he had wrapped around Roy’s cock just so, pleased by the groan that followed. 

Despite Roy’s valiant attempt to stay in control, he barely lasted another thirty seconds, making nothing less than a spectacle of himself. Ed rode out his own orgasm on the bucking waves of Roy’s, hanging on to Roy’s legs like a buoy. 

“Holy shit.” Ed grinned, catching his breath as he stared down at Roy’s come-spattered stomach. “You’re so damn gorgeous.”

Roy exhaled deeply, a self-satisfied smile resting on his lips. “So you like your present?”

“I love it.” Ed leaned forward, kissing him hard on the mouth. “In fact, I would like to thank you for it again. Possibly a third time, if you are so inclined.”

Roy let his head fall back, laughing. “You can thank me as many times as you want.”


End file.
